IOU
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Kate looks back to what happend four years ago what happend that day to get her to where she is now  more intresting then summary says tad of tate not much really OMG rated T to be on the safe side


**I've written a very simlar one to this which is on my computer at home. So when I can I''ll upload it for you. I thought of it today but as I can't get to it I wrote this one instead. R&R**

* * *

**IOU**

She folded her arms over her small petite body, the icy winds of winter had set in early this year. It was going to be a long cold winter, her skin burned as a tear fell down her cheek.That day four years ago still in her mind.

_::Flashback::_

"Ab's that's absurd why would he do that?" Kate laughed at her friend as they sat in the park, they had gone out for lunch with Tony and McGee as Gibbs had given then two hours which was weird in its self.

"What it could be true" Abby grinned evilly as she looked at Tony who was standing behind Kate with a water bottle.

"Do it and die DiNozzo" Kate smirked as Abby laughed at the look on the Agents face.

Grinning evilly Tony open the water bottle and tipped it over his partner any way. Kate screamed as the cold water hit her. She turned around as glared at the school boy in the grown man's body behind her. " Tony DiNozzo if I catch you you're a dead man" she got up and ran after him.

Tony having longer legs got away from her till he tripped over a kids bike parked near the play ground. "It helps when you look where your going DiNozzo" Kate laughed as she stepped over him.

"You had to wear pants today didn't you? You couldn't have worn a skirt" Kate pulled him up only to push him over the bike again.

"Pig" Tony sat up resting his elbows on the ground.

"Gezz Katie it was just a joke, anyway I know what panties your wearing"

Kate turned around and glared at him. Tony smiled back getting up and pulling her closer to him.

"I picked the out remember" he whispered in her ear, Kate punched him in the stomach, Tony fell to his knee's trying to catch his breath now that she had just winded him.

"Your still a pig" she walked away back to the table that Abby and McGee were sitting at.

A few minutes later Tony came back with a handful of wild flowers. He place them in front of Kate and kissed her head. "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear.

"So you should be one thing you forgot, McGee didn't know big mouth, I'd bribed Abby with caf-pow"

"Oh" Abby nodded while trying to get the last of her drink from the bottom of the container.

McGee looked at his friends in shock he didn't know what to say. They had seemed like everything was normal the flirting hadn't changed, and neither had the teasing. If they were really going out and this was not a joke man Tony would have to say sorry a lot for all the cruel jokes and things he'd say to her while they were at work. He had to hand it to them though, they had kept it very well hidden.

"How much caf-pow have you bought Abby?" he asked Kate who laughed, she looked at Abby who smiled as she finished the one she had.

Burping she giggled and rested her head on McGee's shoulder. "Every one that Gibbs hasn't bought"

Tony looked at his watch and groaned his head resting on Kate's shoulder. "What?" she asked

"Time to go back to work"

His friends groaned as they got up and threw the remainders fo their lunches in the bin. They started the ten minute walk back to the Navy yard when they heard and almighty explosion. On instinct Kate, Tony and McGee hit the deck, McGee taking Abby down with him. When they were all sure that it was safe to get up they sat up looking around for where the explosion had come from.

"What the hell was that?" Abby asked, her friends shrugged as they helped each other up. They looked around the park everything seemed to look normal the only thing was that the people around them looked just as stunned and dazed as they did.

"We have to get back or Gibbs will kill us" Said McGee, Tony looked at him with an are-you-serious look on his face.

"We have to find out what that explosion was from McGee" said Kate she and Tony already back in work mode.

"Uh guys look where the smoke is coming from" said Abby looking in the opposite direction then her friends. They turned around to see flames and smoke coming from near the navy yard. They all took off running to see what had happened.

They all stood rooted to the spot they had stopped there in front of them was HQ well what had been the navy yard it was now a bomb site. Everything bits of bodies, cars and computers lay everywhere.

"Oh. My. God." people were rushing everywhere, fire, police, FBI every one was there. Other agents turned up and stood beside the four friends looking as shell shocked as they did. A whole building hundreds of people, people with families who loved them had been in the Head Quarters for NCIS.

"Where are Gibbs and Ducky?" Abby asked she was the first one to speak. But no one answered her. "Where are Gibbs and Ducky?" she asked again.

"I- I don't know Abby" Kate answered her friend. The four of them stayed there till a paramedic came over to them.

"Are you four alright?" none of them said anything they just stared at what had been their workplace.

* * *

Ducky wasn't really paying attention to where he was going till he walked into the back of someone. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry about that must look where I'm going" he looked up to see that it was Tony who he'd run into.

"Anthony what are you doing out here?" he asked till he noticed that all of the younger members of the team were there.

Abby turned around and tackled the aging ME. "Ducky your alright" she cried tears finally flowing down her face.

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright Abigail, quite alright." it was then that he saw what had happened.

"oh dear"

"Where's Jethro"

McGee shrugged so he looked at Tony and Kate who didn't say anything, he noticed that in that space of time Tony had taken Kate's hand and was holding onto it rather tightly.

* * *

A week had past and the report had come back that the Navy yard had been the target of an attack. Seven hundred and fifty people had died, Gibbs being one of them. He had also been awarded a medal of honor. In saving so many lives. Out of the two thousand people who worked in the building he was able to save a lot of lives those he couldn't save had refused to leave or he didn't get to in time.

It all made sense to them know why he had given them such a long lunch break why he had insisted that they all go to lunch at that time and not come back for so long he'd figured it out and knew there was nothing that they could do to stop it, there were so many people who's lives they owed him for saving. Every team on their floor had lost some one in the attack. Most of them losing a field agent. But for one team they'd lost their boss the man who had saved their lives and countless other only to lose his own.

_::end::_

"Come on Director we have to go Abby is expecting you at HQ" she nodded and placed a cup of Coffee on each of the head stones in front of her. "Thank you Gibbs"

Tony walked forward and smiling weakly. "Still getting their coffee fixes I see" Kate laughed and rolled her eyes.

"A silly thing to do I know but we ow him big time" Tony smiled and took her hand in his.

"I know Kate I know, but why give Jenny a coffee?" Kate laughed at her husband and rolled her eyes again as they get into the car that was waiting for them.

"Rule 28"

"Never drink a marine's coffee if you want to live" Tony laughed.


End file.
